1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interface circuit with a terminator and an integrated circuit device and an electronic equipment having the same.
2. Related Art
The interface circuit with the terminator, for example, a driver IC with a high speed serial interface circuit never exists. Some of ICs have external terminators. However, if the high speed serial interface circuit is installed in the driver IC, the external terminator can hardly be installed. As for the high speed serial interface circuit, USB or Universal Serial Bus, IEEE1394 or the like has been known. Some of them have terminators; however, they have not been designed considering adverse effects due to a wiring resistance, a parasitic resistance or the like. See JP-A-2003-270299.